Invited lectures featuring resource research activities were presented at: FDA Mass Spectrometry Symposium, Washington, DC., "Mass Spectrometry and DNA Adducts," Sept. 12-13, 1995 13th Asilomar Conference, Monterey, California, "A Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry Approach to High Mass-To-Charge Ions: Theory, Modeling, and Experiment," September 24-28, 1995 Northern Illinois University -- Dekalb, Department of Chemistry, "Tandem Four Sector Mass Spectrometry: Bucky Balls to Cancer," October 16, 1995 Western Biotech Conference, San Diego, California, "Mass Spectrometry with Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization Mass Spectrometry: Metal/Peptide Ion Interactions and Cancer," October 18, 1995 University of California -- San Francisco, Department of Chemistry, "Tandem Mass Spectrometry: From Bucky Balls to Peptide/Metal Ion Interactions and Cancer" October 27, 1995 The Detection of High Mass-to-Charge Biological Ions by Fourier Transform mass Spectrometry: Issues and Routes for Instrument Improvement, C.L. Holliman, D.L. Rempel, and M.L. Gross, NATO Book Chapter, in process. Encyclopedia of Mass Spectrometry, R. M. Caprioli and M. L. Gross, ed. John Wiley & Sons, Chichester, England, in process. Mass Spectrometry Methods for Determination of PAH/DNA Adducts, R. Ramanathan and M. L. Gross in Handbook of Environmental Chemistry, in process. High Resolving-Power Mass Spectrometry, l. Vidavsky and M. L. Gross, in a Handbook of Analytical Chemistry, C. L. Wilkins, ed., Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.Y., in process.